Stuck in detention
by xXsnakebit3Xx
Summary: Stuck in detention with your crush alone... Surely things can't get too steamy
1. Chapter 1

Stuck in detention

**Okay this is my first ever my candy love story please favourite and review so I can update more**

"For God sake Amber you cow!" I screamed at her and started running to her at full pace. I hate her! Dumb stupid evil thing. She decided to photoshop my head onto a naked body photo only this photo this man, yes man!, was about 300 stone. Then she decided to post them all around school.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella barely recognised you with clothes on," she said smirking at me. I was going to kill her.

"You fucking slag!" I screamed and pushed her into the lockers. I had had it. She screamed and did a pathetic slap.

"God I pity you're parents your pathetic," I said before backing away.

"Bella what the hell are you doing?!" Nathaniel said running down the corridor. He pulled my arm and shoved me into empty classroom. I looked at his as he slammed his fist against the wall.

"Nath surely you seen the photos she's put up! I'm sick of it!" I said. I walked and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and grabbed me by my shoulders.

"You have to get along! For me, for us!" He said sighing.

"Us...? Nath.. Oh god you mean what happened the other night, it was just a drunk snog I'm sorry but there isn't an us," I said and gently stroked his cheek. He turned away and let me go.

"Get out and apologise to her otherwise it's going on your record," he said coldly looking away. I sighed and walked out. I refused to apologise dumb cow deserves a good slap might know some sense into her head.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I took my light red hair out of my pony and put into a fishtail over my shoulder and secured it with a ribbon. I pulled my dress back into a shape it was the same thing I wore everyday just in a different colour: a knitted jumper dress which came half way down my thighs along with my timberlands. I stepped back out and the bell had rang for class.

"Can't be arsed," I whispered and walked out. I ran into Castiel who was clearly sneaking out too.

"Oi you, fags know," I said getting his attention.

"Oh you wish baby girl you'll have to pay," he chuckled pulling out a packet from his pocket. I took one, lit it and handed him my lighter. I loved castiel he was like my older brother he was always there to protect me. We sat in the garden and started talking.

"So sexy photos Bella," he said.

"Uh I know I mean all that flab and the penis just, I mean how do guys keep away," I giggling. We joked for an hour.

"Bella! What! Castiel. Jesus keep her clean," a familiar voice said. We burst out laughing when Lysander come behind us. Lysander or as Rosalya called his "lys-baby" was adorable. He had to be the sweetest guy you could meet.

"Hey miss naughty mouth," Lysander said wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Oh hey up Lys-baby, haha miss naughty mouth?" I asked blowing smoke into his face. I always did it because his reaction was the best.

"Yeah frenching the school president," he said. Castiel nearly chocked on smoke.

"Excuse me!" He yelled coughing. I laughed hard and put my fag out on the grass.

" I got drunk and well Mr goody two shoes was there and well alittle snog may have happened but he thought it made us a couple how cute," I said messing with my hair.

The others went to reply but the bell went. I got up and ran quickly back into school. I had a lesson and I got to sit next to Armin.

"Uh God Bella babe mint," Armin said popping a mint into my mouth. I giggled and smiled at him.

"Thanks honey," I said. I smiled sweetly and looked at him.

"So I was wondering Saturday if your dress up in cosplay and venture forth with the king of Albion to his kingdom?" He asked blushing slightly. I loved his gaming ways.

"In other words your asking me to dress up in kinky clothes and come with you to the gaming convention, why of course," I said laughing. We talked the whole lesson about games and costumes.

"Bella you will come right...? I don't know want to be told you will and the. You won't turn up..." He said. I hugged him.

"Pick me up at 10," I said whispering in his ear. I left when the bell went and bumped into Kentin which made me drop his books.

"Oh hey," I said bending down to get my books. He made a noise which sounded like he was holding back a moan.

"Oh.. Uh..h..hi" he whispered to me. I stood up and blushed realising he had been looking at my ass.

"How are you specs?" I asked giggling. I loved to tease him.

"Good and you ginger locks," he replied.

"Well apart from that dumb cow I've had a pretty sound day," I said. He walked to my locker and smiled at me.

"Hehe what?" I said blushing and looking at him.

"Nothing you're just incredibly..." He said tucking my hair behind my ear.

**"Bella my office know!"** The principal screamed down the microphone...

"Uh here we go... See ya kennie boo," I said leaving a flustered Kentin and running down to the principals office.

"You wanted to see me...?" I asked shutting the door behind me.

"Explain what you did to miss Amber earlier," she said not even looking at me. I signed and explained.

"I'm sorry but your behaviour isn't acceptable I'm putting you into detention for tonight," she said still not looking at me. I sighed and took the detention slip.

I sat through last period messing with my pencil and feeling every second drag by slowly.

"Bella, follow me," the teacher said at the end with a slip. I followed them to classroom B and sat in a chair near the back.

"Behaviour oh Bella, really? You was my star pupil... Anyway there's one other joining us but k need to go in a few minutes so il have to leave you, I trust you enough to leave at the right time so just be good and behave," they said. I nodded and noticed the door open. To my eyes I couldn't believe who walked in...

Your choice

A) Nathaniel

B) Castiel

C) Lysander

D) Armin

E) Kentin


	2. Lysander

C Lysander

"Hey miss naughty mouth," Lysander said walking in and making a rude gesture with his mouth and tongue. I flustered and giggled at him.

"Lysander, I've just explained to Bella il be leaving any minute I'm trusting the both of you to behave and leave on time," the teacher said looking at the clock.

"That's fine sir, we're both responsible," he said replying. He came and sat near me whilst the teacher packed his bag and left.

"So what you in for?" I asked.

"Oh just need to touch up some notes for music but I'm writing songs and you lusty lips," he said winking at me. I pouted and got up and moved closer to him. I straddled him and blushed madly and so did Lysander.

"You can't call me lusty lips until you've tried them," I said leaning close to him. I like Lysander he was adorable and sweet and a true gentleman.

"Oh my..." He said flustering and messing with his hair. I giggled slightly and went to get off but he held on to me and pulled me close kissing me.

"Lys..!" I muttered but it didn't work. He held onto me tight kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently pushed my tongue into his mouth. He reacted slowly but when he did he really went for it. I couldn't help but giggle when I could hear the little moans he was coming out with. I squealed slightly when he picked me up and placed me against the wall near by.

"Bella my sweetest Bella... Please stop me if I'm rushing," he whispered sweetly into my ear whilst kissing my neck. I shook my head and placed his hand on my breast over my dress. He squeezed gently causing me to moan. He kept doing this experimenting with each one and kissing my neck and face whilst he did. I could feel a massive bulge poking into my tight.

"I should warn... I'm.. Bigger than I should be..." He said shyly going red. I undid his belt and slowly pulled down his boxers where his hot to touch, large manhood sprang out to meet me.I pumped him slowly and his teasing of my breasts slowly stopped. His fingers found the edge of my panties and slowly pulled them down to find my wet folds he teased them slowly. He then dipped his finger into me and slowly moved it. Our moans moulded into one.

"Lysander... I haven't done this in a long time..." I whispered into his ear.

"Me either," he said through gritted teeth as I pumped him. He pulled my hand away and lined up with me before slowly and gently thrusting into me. I couldn't hold back my moan and nearly screamed in pleasure. He was big, very big but he felt amazing. He began thrusting slowly but I kept grinding my hips against him edging him to go faster. Luckily he took the hint and kissed me passionately to keep mine and his moans covered. After some longer and harder thrust we both came together. Thank god I was on the pill.

We both got dressed and looked at the clock we had 5 minutes left so we decided to leave. He walked me home bless him and had a deep conversation about music.

"Well this is it," I said smiling at him and standing at my door.

"Can I take you out this Friday?" He asked blushing. I nodded and kissed my hands before walking away.

"Oh fuck it," he cried before running up to me and carrying me in his arms kissing me deeply.

**Hehe thanks for the review and message to do Lysander. Please review to do more people because I have a special story line planned;)**


	3. note

To the guest who is reviewing,  
>Thank you kindly for your feedback your a star you definitely need to pm me. I am currently working on a story which follows her background and hopefully by tonight I will have it uploaded. Many thanks Bella<p>I am currently working down these one shots in any order know. I'm working on Armin and castiel at the min x <p>


	4. armin

"Bella!" Armin said running to me and sitting next me. He shut up when seeing the teacher glare at him.

"Bella I trust you and hope this child liked boy will listen to you," He said whilst packing everything and walking out the room. Armin looked at me slightly confused and I explained sir was busy.

"Oh well then come explain what your going to wear to the gaming convention," He said pulling my chair towards him. I giggled and held onto his arm.

**(Just pointing out this section is a refrence from Fable 3. If you can't imagine what she's wearing just look at the picture on the story)**

I took a piece of paper from my notebook and drawn a person: I drawn the hair up in a messy bun with a crown on top, they had a baby blue corset on with with a light red along the top which had a matching red jacket which stopped halfway at the top of my arm fastened by buckles with blue linning. I also had blue booty shorts on along with blue boots that came halfway up my thigh.

"Oh sexy, so uh... Do you have a king to match?" He asked looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Well I have my eye set on a certain king..."I whispered blushing slightly. He chuckled and took my pen and notebook of me. He drawn a man with a matching crown over a top hat and in a waist coat with a open jacket and some skinny matching jeans to match right next to my queen.

"Know she has a matching king," He said. I giggled and took the pencil off him and rubbed out some of his clothing.

"No no you'd look better with this," I said leaning in and blushed realising how close he was. I'd never realized how cute and big his eyes properly because I'd never been this close to his face before.

"No no you, I like it like this," He said holding the pencil over my hand and controlling it. I blushed as I felt his breathe on my ear and he leaned closer. I looked at him and felt a pair of light purple eyes looking back at me. I felt my heart skip a bit and slowly leaned into him and felt a soft pair of lips meet mine.

I gently opened my eyes and noticed he was blushing badly. I leaned back but leaned forward more and refused to let my lips get away. I giggled and moved my chair back so I slipped away.

"I'm.. Sorry I didn't.." He started looking away.

"Armin dont apologize," I giggled and sat on his lap wrapping his arms around me. He leaned up and kisses me again before getting braver and biting my lip and gently pushing his tongue into my mouth. I felt him move his hands up and down my back whilst I ran my finger though his hair messing it up slightly. I pulled away slightly for air and felt his soft lips peck at my neck before a slight pain made me cry out alittle.

"Armin!" I cried feeling a love bite appearing.

"I'm sorry... You just looked so cute and vulnerable," He said. We heard the door handle rattle and I quickly pulled away and sat back into my chair.

"Keep it down will ya... Oh hello what are you.. Ohmygod you two were about...! Ohmygod!" Alexy cried opening the door. Me and Armin looked away with flustered faced, messed up hair and clothes and were panting slightly so anything we said our actions said the complete opposite.

"We just..." Armin started but quickly stopped.

"Oi! Yeah... Yeah il ask... Alright hang on!" Alexy yelled down the corridor.

"So you two what was you doing?" Alexy asked leaning the door. I bite my lip trying to stop blushing.

"Mi.. ld makeout," I whispered and gently rubbed at my neck. Alexy ran towards me.

"Hickey! We have a hickey!" He yelled and a crowd of people ran in. I went an even brighter shade of red and I looked to Armin but he'd left! That git!

"You just got a kiss virgin to give you a hickey don't be shocked he's run," Alexy whispered into my ear. Aww Armin had never kisses a girl before no wonder he went so red...

The bell went and I packed my bag leaving the room. I went to my locker and found a note on it.

"Dear Queen,

I would be honoured if you would attend the king of gaming-viles company to the convention on Saturday

From

Armin, king of gaming-vile".

"Aw Armin..."I whispered and laughed. I felt some arms wrap around me and a kiss placed over my hickey.

"So that's a yes?" They asked. I turned to see Armin and nodded.

"Yes," I whispered before giving him a gentle kiss.


	5. Nathaniel

An awkward encounter

"Nath…" I whispered looking at him. I sighed when he looked away.

"So who's in charge?" He asked walking to the teacher. He explained the situation and Nathaniel face went pale.

"Surely someone could cover," He said looking at the teacher.

"I'm sorry Nath, no-one is able to cover I trust you both to leave on time know I really must leave," Sir replied whilst running out the door.

"Right, I have lots to be getting on with. I don't want you to disturb me," Nathaniel said harshly sitting as far as he could away from me. I sighed looking at the back of his head; how something so cute could be related to something so horrid it's unbelievable.  
>We sat there in silence for about 20 minutes. The awkwardness had grown more and it was getting unbearable.<p>

"Why don't you want to be with me…?" A small voice said in a whisper so quite I only just heard it. I slowly got up and moved towards him.

"I…I always though you was with Melody… you never asked," I said slowly sitting next to him. I always did like him from the day we met because even though he aimed high and achieves successfully he could always make me laugh and smile…

"I… I'd never kissed a girl until you, I cant stop thinking about it or you, I think Im falling in love with you," He said blushing and keeping his head turned. I gently touched his arm and moved it up to his head where I touched his cheek and turned his face towards me.

"Then…" I whispered and leaned in before kissing him. It was on quick and gentle but it felt extremely passionate. Nathaniel touched my wrist and gently pulled me back into the kiss and taking a daring leap by gently nibbling my lip. I flustered and pulled back.

"Never kissed a girl my arse where did you learn that!" I asked red in the red.

"From you," He said kissing my neck.

"Nath seriously we need to stop," I said pushing him away. He was getting to out of hand and I didn't want him to do something he'd regret.

"No Bella I want to, I've wanted you so much for so long," He said pulling me onto his lap making out with me. He was already hard I could feel it through his lap. He looked up at me his golden out where clouded over with lust and that was my weakness.

"Oh Nath take me!" I cried pulling him into a deeper kiss. I don't think he actually knew how to react at first but soon began to hold me by my waist and grind himself up against me. Our kisses grew more rough and fierce. Next thing I knew he had pinned down against the teacher's desk. He grinded against badly whilst slipping his hands into my panties and teasing my folds. I couldn't control my moans and I nearly cried when I felt two of his finger slid into me. He knew I wasn't a virgin because I'd told Melody who "accidently" blabbed it out. I had to admit he knew exactly where to touch. As he fingered me he rubbed my clit with his thumb and I could feel my self edging closer. I cried his name and came badly panting. His face was flustered and I don't think he knew what to do.

"Sit," I panted and straddled him. I undid his jeans and pulled his boxers down to where a hot and surprisingly big manhood greated me. I leaned down and sucked the tip but stopped when a moan and name cried out.  
>"Please, fuck, I wont last, lie down," He said holding on to the edges of the desk hard. I lay down and watched him crawl onto me. He moved and lined up with me and stared into my eyes before slowly thrusting in. I digged my nails into his back and cried out. I looked at him as he had stoped and his face was red and teeth were gritted. He went to pull out but he cried and came. I blushed and moaned with him feeling his warmth inside me. He pulled out and blushed.<p>

"I'm so… sorry…. I'm an embarrassment I know," He said looking away shamefully. I pulled him into a kiss and readjusted my panties.

"Nath it happens okay, it will take time but next time Il take charge," I said stroking his face.

"Next time…? Wait are an us…?" He asked. I blushed. I never thought that through. I nodded and smiled, yeah why not lets give him a try.

"God I love you," He said kissing me.


	6. Castiel

**Castiel and a sup****rise**

**Okay so please note this is split into two sections Castiels story and the surprise on the following chapter ( I wanted to make castiel a bit more cute and affectionate :3)**

**I also want to note this chapter actually explains some parts e.g. virginity lose before the boys in Sweet Amoris**

"Baby girl!" Castiel screamed and ran to my side smothering my face with kisses. The teacher didn't really know wjat to do so he sighed, explained again he had to leave and left shutting the door behind him. Castiel sat near me and put his feet up on my lap.

"Uh who'd had though the king of rebels had gone soft over a girl," A voice said entering the room.

"D…dakota?" I asked blushing and pushing Castiels feet off me and running to him.

"Haha hey cherry pop," He said picking me up and twirling me round. My face went the colour of Castiels face.

"I told you, its Bella," I said messing with my hair. He looked up and noticed a pissed off looking Castiel.

"Cass, this is Dakota," I said tugging at Castiels arm to stand up.

"Dake," He said holding out his hand for Castiel. Castiel just scoffed and turned his head.

"I'm going for a fag, you coming?" Castiel asked me. I looked at him and Castiel.

"I might in a bit, I wanna catch up with Dake," I said. He just turned away and climbed out the window. Dake sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"So someones boyfriend looks grumpy, gathering you've told him about us," Dake said gently brushing his lips over my neck. I turned to face him and looked into his bright eyes,

"Dake… me and him, were not," I said blushing alittle seeing his cocky grin appear. Sometimes I can't believe it was him I lost my virginity too…

"Oh, well uh since were alone why not have a repeat of that night," He said into my ear and biting my ear gently.

**(For Castiel story keep reading, for Dake please go to the next chapter)**

"Dake, please stop," I whispered and pushed him away. He gently held both of my wrists and pushed them against the table and lay me down so I was facing him. He straddled himself onto my chest.

"Dake stop!" I cried. I didn't want to do this, I bit my lip hard and avoided eye contact. I needed Castiel to save me…

"Why? You didn't want to stop the other week, infact you was on your knees begging for me!... Its because of him isn't it! You want that red head? You could have me! Yet you want him!" He screamed looking angrly at me. I was scared and I felt the tears form in the back of my eyes as he pushed all his weight of me.  
>"Yes! I want Castiel, I love him!" I cried then stopped realising what Id just said. Shit. I shut my eyes tight and felt my face burn up. It was true I did like Castiel but I never meant to admit it… Not like this anyway.<p>

"Get the hell of my girl!" Castiel yelled. I was too scared to open my eyes and I felt Dakes weight lift off me. There was a loud thud and something felt to the floor. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and the familiar scent of cigarettes and alcohol filled my nose.

"Castiel," I whimpered holding onto him and opening my eyes. I clung to his jacket and hid my face into chest. It was extremely toned and I could feel his ribbed abs through the thinness of his shirt.

"Shhh," He replied stroking my hair and carrying me outside. He walked into the car park and opened his car getting me into the passangers seat. He climbed round and go in himself wrapping his arms around me.

"W…what happened," He asked looking at me. I told him, I told him everything how Dake had gotten me drunk and took extreme advantage of me one night and the following morning and how he kept turning up for more.

"Was it true what you said…" He said blushing and holding me close. I could feel his heart racing and I knew he was asking when I said that I loved him.

"Y…yes," I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"You're my hero… thank you," I said wiping my eyes and sniffing slightly.

"God, I love you," He said pulling me into a gentle kiss. It lasted for a while and I blushed noticing I had gotten his face wet. I leaned back up and met him in a long passionate kiss which got heated quickly but never lost the passion.

Castiel climbed onto the back seat and I followed straddling his lap.

"Bella," He said blushing. I put a finger to his lip.

"I want to," I said unzip his jeans and pulled his hardening manhood out. I stroked it causing his to moan and dig his hands into the cushioned seats. I was already wet my self and I had to admit he was alittle but smaller then Drake meaning I could easily take him. I leaned up alittle and pulled my panties off and slowly moved down onto his length. He dug his nails into my hips crying out my name. I slowly began to ride him causing us to both moan loudly. I didn't speed up and he didn't edge me on to go faster. It was gentle and slow and the perfect pace for us. It felt incredibly right with Castiel and I couldn't stop crying out his name.

"Bella!" He cried before cumming and it caused me to crash back to earth and finish with him. I lay against his chest panting.

"That was amazing," I said kissing him sloppily.

"You are amazing," He said kissing my head and wrapping his arms around me.

**OHMYGOD what an idiot... Its Dake not Drake stupid auto correct! I will eventually get round to change it!**


	7. Dakota

"Baby girl!" Castiel screamed and ran to my side smothering my face with kisses. The teacher didn't really know wjat to do so he sighed, explained again he had to leave and left shutting the door behind him. Castiel sat near me and put his feet up on my lap.

"Uh who'd had though the king of rebels had gone soft over a girl," A voice said entering the room.

"D…dakota?" I asked blushing and pushing Castiels feet off me and running to him.

"Haha hey cherry pop," He said picking me up and twirling me round. My face went the colour of Castiels face.

"I told you, its Bella," I said messing with my hair. He looked up and noticed a pissed off looking Castiel.

"Cass, this is Dakota," I said tugging at Castiels arm to stand up.

"Dake," He said holding out his hand for Castiel. Castiel just scoffed and turned his head.

"I'm going for a fag, you coming?" Castiel asked me. I looked at him and Castiel.

"I might in a bit, I wanna catch up with Dake," I said. He just turned away and climbed out the window. Dake sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"So someones boyfriend looks grumpy, gathering you've told him about us," Dake said gently brushing his lips over my neck. I turned to face him and looked into his bright eyes,

"Dake… me and him, were not," I said blushing alittle seeing his cocky grin appear. Sometimes I can't believe it was him I lost my virginity too…

"Oh, well uh since were alone why not have a repeat of that night," He said into my ear and biting my ear gently.

"Dakota..not here," I whispered and kissed him.

"But Bella," He whispered moving his hands to my waist and gently stroking them. I shook my head and pressed my lips against him. He sighed and returned to kissing my neck.

"So what you doing here... Dake!" I cried feeling him nibble the skin on my neck. I pouted and pushed his face away with my nose.

"I might joining the school okay stop asking questions," He said returning to my neck.

"Dakota! I said no I'm not your sex toy," I said blushing. He grunted and pushed me off his lap.

"Then give me a tour of the school," He said standing up and taking my hand.

"Detention remember...?" I said. Wait. Since when have I cared about the rules. I led him out and crept around the school giving him a small and quick tour.

"Finally the locker room," I said. He looked around.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to a button.

"Oh its the showers," I said walking over to it.

"Dakota!" I screamed as he turned it on soaking me but kissed me and pressed up against the wall.

"Oh look know your wet," He said winking and roughly cupping my breasts.

"Fuck it, dake I need you!" I cried ripping open his shirt. He was unbelievably toned! He didn't even bother with my dress and pulled my panties to my side rubbing my folds harshly. I undid his jeans and pulled his soaking boxers down and rubbing his manhood harshly.

"Still... Fuck.. on the pill..?" He asked grunting hard into my ear. I nodded and cried out feeling the head of him replace his fingers. I digger my nails into him as he thrusted into me and began to move quickly. I cried out his name as he thrusted harder and faster pushing me into the wall. He placed kisses along my neck and slammed up against me. I cried out and came badly crying out his name. He came with me and lied his head against my chest.

"So..." I said holding his hand and walking out to the garden after we'd tried out.

"Well I'm going to have some fun with these tonight," He said holding my panties infront of me and winking.

"Dakota! Give!" I said and reached up. He simply moved them higher.

"Hmm no," He said tucking them away.

"So what does this make us...?" I said looking at him blushing. He leaned down and kissed me holding my waist.

"Your mine, all mine and eventually my wife," he said kissing my nose. I blushed and looked at him.

"Your adorable you know," I said wrapping my arms around him. I blushed even more feeling his hands move onto my bum.

"No panties remember," He said whispering in my ear. I flustered and pulled my dress down quickly.

"Dakota!" I squealed and cuddles into him.

"Haha your so innocent, well when you want to be," He said and pressed a small kiss against my neck.


	8. Ken

"Kennie," I said smiling at him sweetly and getting a small blush in return.

"K..Kentin," He said and looked to the teach giving him a slip.

"I'm sorry... kennie, but I'm leaving you and Bella in charge tonight I'm off," the teacher said emphasising the kennie part causing ken to go redder. Ken sat near me and we both watched the teacher leave.

I leaned over and messed up Kens hair slightly.

"Just like little school haha remember that day we go left in detention then and everyone left so we decided to piss about," I said. His face flustered as he looked down alittle and coughed slightly.

"T...top..." He said turning his head. I blushed and pulled my dress up which had came down and revealed my lace bra.

"Yeah I remember that," He said looking back at smiling. I didn't know if he rememebered that he kisses me that day for the first and actually last time. We sat and talked abit, he was telling me about how his dad sent him away and what it was like.

"Aww kennie-boo," I said and leaned over to kiss his nose but he chose the wrong time to look up. I blushed and felt his lips press against mine.

"Oh God Ken I'm sorry!," I said our faces both going red. He tucked a piece of hair behind my head and gently cupped my face.

"I'm in love you with you," He said blushing and keeping eye contact.

"Kennie," I whispered and felt his lips press against mine. We sat there in the silence and our slow passionate kiss grew longer by the minute.

Kentin leaned his head on the table and looked up at me smiling like a fool. I hid my face in my hands and smiled.

"Il never forget the day we first kissed," He said taking my wrist and pressing small kisses against.

"Me either hehe," I said and giggled. He blushed and stood up slowly.

"I... I need the bathroom," He whispered and I blushed badly when I realised why.

"Kenny... Stay," I said taking his hand as he quickly walked past. He blushed and shook his head.

"Kenny!" I cried and pulled him back and blushed as his hardened man was right in front of my face.

"I... I'l sort it," I said blushing badly. Yes, I'd had sex before I'd never actually pleasures a boy. Ken didn't even had time to protest before I'd pulled his trousers and boxers down.

"B...Bella..." He whispered but grunted as I kissed the tip. I couldn't stop myself blushing as I slowly took him into my mouth. He clearly wanted me to do as he shown no signs of protest and his moans were getting worse. I gently pumped the part of him I couldn't take and took the rest into my mouth. His hands gently ran through my hair and he slowly and not forcefully guided my head. I kept taking him and he started to thrust alittle into my mouth causing me to gag alittle.

"B..Bella!" He cried as he came and sat against the deck behind him. He painted and looked at me blushing. I hid my face and slowly swallowed. Uh God it didn't taste nice.

"Y..you really didn't have... To.." He said blushing and pulling his jeans back up.

"I.. I wanted to," I said and cuddled into his chest. It felt slightly awkward.

"Your amazing," He painted as he kissed my head.

**Okay I know it's short but I didn't feel like Kentin would actually go all the way so. so thanks for the reviews you guys are the best**


	9. Note 2

**Hi guys! I wanna say thanks for the the support! I'm going to continue on here with some sequals! Can't wait and hope you guys like them. **


	10. Nathaniel suprise

**Please note yes I think I made Nathaniel alittle harsh in this but I think in this situation it's how he would react... **

"You didn't use a condom!" I screamed.

"I didn't think!" He said.

"Its common sence! That's not you at all!" I argued back.

"I didn't know we was going... To do that!" He yelled.

"You came in me nath, you should have pulled out," I said and nearly hit his stupid face.

"Its not my fault I came quickly! You shouldn't have such a slag and tried to get my pants off!" He yelled. I slapped him around the face and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Leave me alone," I said before opening the cupboard door and slamming it open. Everyone had been stood around the door listening to our argument. I ran quickly to the bathroom wiping my tears away. I locked myself in the stall and barricaded myself in.

Me and Nathaniel had been together just short of 10 weeks and we'd officially told everyone. Well anyway we'd had a bit of an argument because I kept being sick in the morning and my stomach was really hurting. I'd told Nath about it but he didn't seem really bothered because all he had in mind was I couldnt be pregnant because I was on the pill. But I wasn't on the pill, I dont understand where he got that idea. So we argued in the cupboard this morning about it and well yeah...

"Bella? Please I know your in there, people are asking what you've done, they say what's happening? And I don't really know, just let me innn, we can have each other, it's just you and me, what's going in on?" A voice sang go me in the style of do you want to build a snowman. I wiped my eyes and unlocked the door letting Violet in. She gave me a massive hug and I explained everything to her sitting on the bathroom floor with my back against the toilet door.

"I... I think I'm pregnant, I've missed my period," I said crying and hugging her.

"Shh, it will be fine, does Nathaniel know?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Then you need to tell him," she Saud and held my hand.

I dried my eyes and walked out to the open. I signed and gathered my thoughts. No I won't say anything, not at school. As I walked along the empty corridors only to run into him...

"Hey..." I whispered and looked up my tears filling up my eyes again.

"Hi.." he said back and looked away. It felt awkward.

"I'm sorry..." I said hugging his chest.

"Me too," He said and kissed my head.

(Next day)

"Nath... We need to talk," I said as he walked past me. I reached for his hand but he turned around and looked at me.

"No, you talked to Peggy! You're pregnant and you didn't tell me. How am I suppose to support you?! You can't even tell me no instead you run and tell Peggy for her to make a story about it. No you make me sick!" He yelled before shoving a new paper in my hand. I read and the title says "Pregnant teen yet to tell dad". I read it and cried. I felt so hurt shed listened into my conversation should I say private conversation!

"Peggy!" I screamed and ran after her. She ran but I was quicker. I tugged her hair and looked at her.

"You bitch! You delete that know!" I screamed at her and taking her camera.

"Uh no!" She yelled.

"Then you dont want your camera, or your books, or anything then," I said dropping her camera as she watched it smash against the floor leaving it un-replaceable. She cried nearly but I took her note book out of her bag and shoved her toward and pulling my lighter out and setting it off.

"You make sure that article was made as a joke or il make your life hell," I said before burning her notebook and smiling sweetly. She nodded and ran off. Right. Time to get my life sorted.

(After school)

I ignored all the comments I'd received today and went to the super market to buy a pregnancy test.

I sat on the bathroom floor and wiped my eyes. Negative. I wasn't pregnant.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello." A sharp voice said.

"Come over please!" I said crying down the phone.

"Okay," they said sighing.

Nathaniel please hurry up. I was shocked he said he'd come over really... I sat on my bed and stood up. Shit! I looked down as I felt something trickle down my leg. Blood.. wait. I went to the bathroom and cleaned up self but it got kept bleeding... Period. I'd gotten my period! I definitely wasn't pregnant! I smiled and quickly changed putting on new panties with a towel. I ran downstairs to greet Nath and wrapped my arms around him kissing him deeply.

"Listen, I thought I'd come prepared..." He said showing me a pregnancy test and some pregnant women leaflet.

"I got my period!" I squealed before kissing him again. He kissed me back and held me tightly by my waist.

"Oh thank God!" He said kissing my neck and face.

"I'm sorry for how I acted, I was frightened and scared and god I love you!," He cried kissing me deeply. "I love you too!" I said and I kissed him deeply back.


End file.
